


Mundane. Vampire. Daylighter.

by AnonymousAngel_04



Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clan Leader Raphael Santiago, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Simon Lewis’s life before he meets Raphael.Simon Lewis’s life whilst he meets Raphael.Simon Lewis’s life after he meets Raphael.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193498
Kudos: 14





	Mundane. Vampire. Daylighter.

As Clary drew, she heard the faint sound of the guitar strings. She glanced over at her best friend, who was messing with his guitar. “Have a gig soon?” She asked, grabbing her biscuit.

”No, actually. The band broke up. Planning on going solo.” Clary beamed at him. “That’s great Simon. I always knew you were better by yourself.” The redhead mutters, making her best friend blush bashfully.

”I guess, but I don’t know where I can even perform.” Simon said, placing his guitar onto his lap. He takes his coffee, raising a brow at his best friend. “I don’t know either. But what I do know is, what are we doing tonight?” She asked, almost beaming with excitement.

”Fine. I’ll tell you. We’re going to a club, it’s called Pandemonium.” Clary laughs happily, pulling the brown haired male into a bone crushing hug. He smiles, laughing into her hair as he hugged her back.

”Now, all I gotta do is hopefully convince Jocelyn and Luke.” This made the duo laugh as they knew it would be kinda hard to convince them about taking Clary to a club. The two of them didn’t know that their lived would change after that night.

****

Simon was laid down the couch, combing his hair with his fingers. “You gonna stay there all night?” Lily’s voice rang through his ears, as he looked up to see her coming into the lobby. “I’ve got nothing better to do.” Simon said.

”Well, Raphael could use your company. He’s been grouchy all night. And honestly, I’m tired of it.” Lily states, making the younger growl. He climbs from the couch and makes his way towards Raphael’s office.

Upon coming in, he saw that state his boyfriend was in. His usual gelled back hair, was curled and messy, his eyes looked sunken, and he looked paler than normal. Sighing, the younger makes his way over pushing the chair back away from the desk.

Raphael didn’t protest, just allowing his lover to take his place in his lap. He wraps his arms around his lover, holding him close. Raphael breaths in his lover’s scent, drowning in it. “Feed. You look utterly pale.” Simon says.

The clan leader, with no hesitation, sinks his fangs into the younger’s neck. Simon breaths out a moan, drowning in the blissful feeling. They only ever fed from one another when having sex or in need of blood. Sometimes on special occasions.

Raphael’s hands grip at his lover’s waist, pulling Simon even closer to him. Simon hummed happily, glad he could refuel his lover. The older pulled away slowly, licking at the healing wound. “Thank you, I needed that.” Raphael sighs.

Simon just brings him into a heartfelt kiss.

****

Simon sat on the roof, allowing the sun to run over his body. He felt at peace here, but felt even more at peace when he was under the covers in the middle of the night with Raphael. How they feed from each other, when making love with one another.

”You gonna come in?” Simon looked over, seeing that Raphael was in the shadows of the door. He was dressed in his silk pajamas, hair all messy. “Yeah.” The daylighter gets up from the flooring, heading into the building.

Simon closed the door, pressing his lover against the wall. He mouthed at the older’s neck, Raphael groans softly, relishing in how good it felt. Raphael never thought he’d ever like let alone love someone.

”Baby, I love you.” Simon smiles against his neck. “I love you too, Raph.” Simon said, colliding their lips together. “Let’s go to bed.” And the two left the narrow hallway, going to their bedroom to get some sleep.


End file.
